Generally, when connecting a liquid crystal panel with a tape carrier package (TCP) substrate or a chip-on-film (COF) substrate, or when connecting a TCP or a COF substrate with a printed wiring board (PWB), an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) formed by molding a thermosetting resin composition including a thermosetting epoxy resin, a polymerization initiator, and conductive particles in a film form is widely used. In this case, usually, the compression temperature is about 180 to 250° C. and the compression time is about 5 to 10 seconds.
However, recently, to reduce thermal stress on a PWB electrode member or the ITO electrode of a liquid crystal panel, there is a need to reduce the compression temperature during thermocompression using an anisotropic conductive film. Further, not only to reduce thermal stress, but also to improve the production efficiency, there is a need to shorten the compression time. Consequently, instead of the thermosetting epoxy resin constituting the anisotropic conductive film, attempts have been made to use a polymerizable acrylic compound capable of being cured at a lower temperature and in a shorter time along with a film-forming resin. In this case, as the polymerization initiator, it has been proposed to use an organic peroxide (for example, dibenzoyl peroxide (one minute half-life temperature 130° C.), dilauroyl peroxide (one minute half-life temperature 116.4° C.), di(3,5,5-trimethylhexanoyl)peroxide (one minute half-life temperature 112.6° C.) and the like) which does not produce gases due to self-decomposition and which has a comparatively low one minute half-life temperature of 100° C. to 130° C. (Patent Document 1).